Just What You're Looking For 2
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Hell yeah! It's back for a second go with all new Sexy Naughty Nosebleed inducing things
1. I'll Take You Home

**Sigh… So ever since "Just What You're Looking For" Ended, my viewers dropped drastically. This makes me sad. So, I've decided to make this. "Just What You're Looking For 2" Yep. Get excited. Flip the fuck out, and tell your friends. So, for a start I'll just do some club sex based off this head cannon that Spain wrote "Tonight I'm Fucking You" and sings it like a god. Anyway~ I hope this is just what you're looking for~~. **

The club music was loud and heavy as Lovino drowned what must have been his 8 shot. His body like it was on fire, as he jumped off the bar stool and headed towards the dance floor. He danced, like the world was about to end. The 23 year old was a fantastic dancer and he knew it, as he felt green eyes pressing into his ass. Tan hands grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against a large hard body, and Lovino didn't mind.

The two bodies ground into each other with ease. Lovino felt a large bulge pressing into his ass, and he pressed into it. Lovino turned around to face his partner for the first time. He smirked. A handsome man with curly brown hair, tan skin and bright green eyes stood before him. Lovino was captivated. The man ground their hips together, earning a moan out of Lovino. The man leaned down to whisper into Lovino's ear.

"You're coming home with me tonight~" His voice was accented and hot, and nearly made Lovino's knees give out. All Lovino could do was nod, as the man reached down to grab and grope his ass. Lovino squeaked, and the man chuckled, groping his ass. The man used his middle finger to circle Lovino's hole, through his pants. Lovino groaned and leaned on the man, as he mercilessly played with him. "Me llamo Antonio~" The man whispered before licking the shell of his ear.

"Mmm~ Antonio" Lovino groaned hotly, and he bucked his hips into Antonio's. Antonio leaned down to capture Lovino's lips in a fiery kiss. Lovino wrapped a leg around Antonio's torso, as Antonio ground their hips together and groped Lovino. "Ahh~" Lovino moaned as Antonio kissed down his neck, sucking lightly. "Ah~ Antonio~" Lovino moaned.

"Let's ditch this place~ Si?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded. Antonio grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, and got a taxi to his flat. Once they were inside the house their lips were connected in a hot kiss. Antonio pulled back and picked Lovino up princess style and carried him to his bed room. Lovino giggled when Antonio plopped him on the bed.

"Mmm~ Antonio~" Lovino moaned as he leaned up to stoke Antonio's broad chest. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt, revealing sun kissed skin to his eyes. Antonio smirked at the growing blush on Lovino's face. Lovino gently kissed up and down the chest, tracing the muscles with his tongue. Antonio petted his hair, as Lovino kissed lower to his pants. Lovino unbuttoned them, and pulled Antonio erect cock out. Lovino's jaw dropped.

"Te gusta?" Antonio asked. Antonio's cock must have been at least 9 inches, and it was dark, and smooth.

"Me gusta." Lovino replied "Me gusta mucho." He slowly licked the head, earning a groan from Antonio. Lovino brought the top of the cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. Antonio moaned, tangling his fingers in Lovino's hair. Lovino slowly started to bob his head, and sucking harder.

"Ahh~ Lovino~" Antonio groaned as Lovino bobbed his head faster. It wasn't long until Antonio came into Lovino's mouth. Lovino tried to swallow it all, but failed and pulled back getting a shot of it in his face. Antonio chuckled "That's a good look for you~" Lovino pouted. "So cute~" Lovino rolled his eyes, and pulled Antonio down on the bed. Lovino stood up and faced Antonio. "Oh~?"

Lovino licked his lips and started to unbutton his shirt, ever so slowly. Antonio watched him with a look of interest. Once the shirt was undone, Lovino let the shirt slide down his arms until it joined Antonio's on the floor. Lovino then set to his pants pulling them down, and then his underwear. Antonio chuckled and pulled Lovino close.

"Your cock is cute~" He said grabbing a hold of it.

"Mm~ Shut up~" Lovino said climbing into his lap, sliding down on Antonio's cock. Lovino bit his lip in pain, but got over it.

"Mm~ You're tight." Antonio said bucking his hips up. Lovino rolled his eyes as he began to ride Antonio. Antonio pumped Lovino's cock in time with their thrusts. "Ahh fuck~"

"Mmm~ Toni~ Fuck me~~ Fuck me~" Lovino said aiming himself to hit his prostate.

"Ahh~ Lovi! Fuck~" Antonio called out "Fuck~"

"Ah! Toni I'm gonna~" Lovino called before cumming onto Antonio with a scream.

"Fuck~" Antonio called out before filling Lovino up with cum. They both panted for a moment before getting settled into bed. "MM Lovi… Pretending we don't know each other during sex is fun~"

"Shut up and go to bed…"

….

….

….

…. After they fell asleep…..

"Wow. They must have been really drunk not to notice us~" Elizabeta said stopping her camera.

"Hai, I agree." Kiku said passing her a box of tissues.

**Yeah yeah. It's back. Freak out, and tell everyone. Mhmm, I'll just be here. I don't have any ideas for this one, so leave me a review with a request si? **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	2. Talk Dirty To Me

**Hey! Ahh! *dodges guns of crazy fangirls.* I know I know I've been gone a while! But I'm back! From outer space! But yeah. I call this "Talk Dirty To Me" Just a little kink fun, not a whole Smut. I HOPE THIS IS JUST WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING LOOKING FOR.**

"Nghh! Toni!" Lovino cried fisting his cock. God Antonio was hot. And in Lovino's head Antonio was wet shirtless and blowing him, which is just fine for Lovino. He moaned, playing with the head as the real Antonio (His roommate) came into the room, wet and in nothing but a towel. Lovino didn't hear him. Antonio was about to say something but gosh... Lovino looked hot. Eyes shut in pleasure, his cock red and hard and most of all, h was calling his name.

It's a little known fact that Antonio is gay. It's not that he doesn't like it, he's just not as open about as most people. But Lovino... Lovino was as straight as a line from what most people could hear. Antonio should know, they shared a room. (Not a bed, just two twin sizes in a room together on campus) So for Antonio to walk in on Lovino (Whom he's had a growing crush on) jacking off, calling his name was a (delightful) surprise.

"Well. Isn't this interesting." Antonio said making himself known. Lovino jumped red faced and blushing trying to form words. "Relax, cutie-pop. I don't mind if you wanna wank to my face, go right ahead, although I think it might be better if I helped you instead." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. Lovino blushed deeply.

"Umm... Uh.. Ok..." Antonio patted his lap, and Lovino climbed in.

"Now, little slut are you going to let me fuck your tight ass?" Antonio asked innocently Lovino blushed but nodded "How hard? Do you want me to go so slow it drives you crazy until you beg me to go faster?" Lovino shook his head. "Normal?" Another no. "Want me to pound you so fucking hard?" A yes. "Ok. I'll fuck this cute little hole of yours into the ground then." Antonio said flipping them over, slamming himself inside of Lovino.

"Ahhh~~~ Tonio! Yes! Fuck me!" He called out slamming his hips back into Antonio's. Antonio was just oh so good in him, the way his cock filled him up to the brim was just so.. UGH! It was good. So good it was frustrating. Not that Lovino minded a little frustration.

"What a dirty little slut~" Antonio said in a sing song voice. "Is that good?" He asked giving a particularly hard slam.

"OH yes!" Lovino yelled arching his back.

"OK, little slut why don't you scream out my name?" Antonio asked with a dead hit to his prostate.

"Oh! Antonio!" Lovino called.

"That's a good boy. Now tell me, is this good? Is this good, letting me fuck your tight little ass? Is it?" Antonio grolwed.

"So good! I love this!~~"

"I bet you do, slut. Am I the first in here? It doesn;t feel like I am."

"You.. You are. I have... Toys..." Lovino said blushing. Antonio stopped for a second, then smirked.

"Toys? What a nughty little boy, you'll have to show me sometime." Lovino moaned nodding.

"Ahh~" Lovino moaned at another dead hit to his prostate.

"Does my little slut want to cum?" Lovino nodded.

"Fine. Cum then."

"AHHhh~~~" Lovino came his muscles spazzing

"Shit..." Antonio came with one last thrust. "Oh my that was fun~!" He said pulling back "Gosh Lovi you should have told me you were gay~~" Antonio purred laying down.

"Ugh, shut it... Now I'm all sticky..." Lovino pouted. "I'm gonna take a shower. And you owe me a dinner!" Lovino said walking into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"I think that's Lovino for "Will you go on a date with me?"" Francis said coming out of the closet, a shirt in hand.

"OH Franny... I forgot you were here..." Antonio said, quickly covering.

"Oui, well I guess it's fine if I take my shirt you borrowed back." Francis said.

"Actually can I borrow it for that date?"

**Lame ending is lame. Lame smut is lame. Late smut is late. Bad author is not sorry and regrets nothing. OK! SO SHOW OF HANDS! Who would be 100% against a yuri Spamano smut? (Reeeeally wants to do one) If too many don't want to see it, I'll post it somewhere else. But come on, you people (Some not all) need to know how the FEMALE body worlds during sex. I got in a yuri RP on omegle, and she was treating it like a yaoi. YOU DO NOT NEED TO PREP A VAGINA. YOU ONLY NEED LUBE IF YOU'RE USING A CONDOM. THEY ARE BUILT FOR JUST THIS THING (and childbirth). Woman do NOT have a prostate, even in their ass. THE PROSTATE IS SOMETHING INSIDE MEN THAT HELPS MAKE SPERM, and hitting it from the assfeels good for some reason. WOMAN HAVE A G SPOT. (But sometimes a prostate CAN be referred to the G spot. Which I believe is slang for 'Good spot') The G spot is actually hitting the bladder from inside the vagina. The clitoris on the other hand is outside the vagina and is basically a tiny penis. True story.  
**

**Ok, sorry for the rant but hey, THE MORE YOU KNOW right? Anyway the main point is that WHO WANTS YURI? And leave a review for requests.  
**

**R&R  
**

**~Roxi2Star**


	3. Brotherly Love

**Omg. WHERE I HAVE I BEEN? Yeah I kinda fell off the earth. Yeah... So yeah. This isn't yuri. I WILL GET THERE. But I had this yaoi idea, and I really wanted to do it... Bad. But a threesome! Featuring my idea of Portugal! Alvarez Fernandez-Garcia (I apologize if his second last name isn't Portuguese.) So yes, we see some incest. Un poco. But I hope you like it! I SO HOPE THIS IS JUST WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR. **

It was a hot day. Residents of hell, go 'damn it's hot' in weather. Lovino sat on the steps of the back pouch, licking a popsickle, clad in a white shirt and short shorts. Oh, and as a topper to this hot day, Alvarez, Antonio's older brother was visting. Alvarez was about 6"6, long brown hair always tired in a pony, dark skin and some chin stubble. His eyes were that odd green brown color. They always seemed to be glaring at someone or checking someone out. Alone he was tolrable. With Antonio you get a fight half in Spanish and half in Portugese.

Alavrez was helping Antonio in the garden, hosing teh plants with the hose lightly, while Antonio taking out the weeds. Bother were n nothing but shorts. You could see Alvarez's face slowly grow bored itht eh slow activity. His gaze shifted to his younger brother, who was on his back under teh vine, clipping the weeds out. Alvarez smirked, squirting his brother with the hose. Antonio gave a squeak, coming out from under the plant shooting his brother a glare only to be squirted again.

"Ah! Stop it!" Antonio said getting up.

"Make me." Alvarez challenged. Antonio glared running at him, all the while being shot with the hose. He grunted grabbing the hose, fighting with Alvarez over it, their bodies rubbing together. Lovino watched, a feeling of warmth spreading to his lower stomach. Two hot tanned bodies... Rubing agaisnt each other. He surpressed a moan. Damn that's hot. And they're grunting and groaning righting over the squirting rubber. Lovino blushed at the thought.

"Give it to me!" Antonio shouted at him.

"You want it? Take this!" He said shooting him in the face. Lovino bit his lip, finishing hte popsicle. God this was hot.

"WAAAHHH!" THey both cried falling over, into the wet ground, getting covered in mud. Alvarez had the hose, spraying Antonio, who fought back by rubbing mud on his brother. Alvarez grabbed his wrist pinning him into the mud, locking his arm under his spraying Antonio's face, while Antonio used the hand that was trapped under Alvarez's arm to hit his back, and scratch it, crying out to his brother, yelling at him.

Lovino just sat there, now sporting a hard on, watching teh two sexy brother wrestle in the mud. He licked his lips. Despite being covered in mud, they looked delectable. He groaned to himself, thinking how nice it would be to have one of their hot cocks in his mouth, as he happily sucked, while the other would pound his tight ass. That sounded nice. But how would he get to the two of them trying to kill each other with mud, to fucking him. He had an evil plan. He stood up and went intoi the house, going to his secret sexy closet.

He flipped through the outfits, deciding that his 'Slutt House Wife' would do just the trick. He slipped on the navy blue and white pocadotted dress, cut in a fifties style, but was much shorter and frillier. He slipped on the white gloves that went to his writs, and the matching stalkings that came to his upper thighs, and his navy blue heels. He walked to the kitchen making a pitcher of lemonade, watching hte brotehr still fighting out the window. He smirked adding in a good amout of aphrodisiacs.

He walked out to the garden, smiling broadly. "Boooys~" He called yearning the attention of the brothers. Both of them stopped dead. "Lemonade?" He asked, holding out the tray. They both slowly got up, taking a glass, drinking a bit.

"You ok, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Fine~~" Lovino said smirking. Alvarez eyed his drink, thinking that it tasted funny... Oh he had it.

"You drugged us." He said simply. "With a stong one too." Antonio gave him a perplexed look. "We'll be horny with in the hour. And not just horny, but we're not going to be satified for a while horny." Antonio looked at Lovino who smiled innocently.

"Well fuck." Antonio said.

"Me please." Lovino said taking his hand. "But hose each other down first, just so you're not muddy. I'll be in the bedroom. Be there in ten minutes or don't show up. " He said walking away, his panties visable as his skirt bounced with his steps. After a moent of sarting Antonio and Alvarez suddenly moved with a quite furry to get clean. In five minutes they were running up to the master bedroom, both starting to feel the effects of the drug.

They burst into the bedroom, to find Lovino on the bed, his shirt undone slightly, panting and fanning himself. "Oh good. I'm sooo hot~" He purred to them. He leaned back spreading his legs, exposing to them that he had takien off the panties, which were sitting on the floor. His cock stodd up pround. "Touch me." He said.

Antonio leaped onto the bed pushing his skirt up, his mouth coming in contact with his aching cock, while Alvarez sat behind him, abusing his nipples. Lovino cried out, holding onto Antonio's hair, leaning on Alvarez's wet chest. He maoned as Antonio's skilled tongue slid around his cock, and Alvarez's smooth fingers tweaked his sensitive nipples.

"Oh yes~" He moaned, which turned into whimpers. "Yeeees~" He maoned loudly. Antonio grew bored with his cock, his tongue sliding down to his entrance, probing it. "Oh! No! That's! That's! Dirty! Ahh~~" His face flushed his eyes closing as Antonio tongue fucked him. Alvarez smirked pulling the boy in for a kiss, as Antonio opened his hole. He whinned as Alvarez's tongue roamed his mouth and Antonio pushed a finger into his entrance.

He maoned into teh kiss as the finger fucked him slowly. Alvarez pulled back admiering his kiss swollen cherry red lips. He licked them softly enjoying the taste. Antonio smirked adding a second finger spreading the other's ass open. Lovino whimpered as Alvarez's tongue travled down his neck. Lovino pulled on his hair, and pulled Antonio off him. He turned himself over, exposing his ass to Antonio, and pulled out Alvarez's cock.

Both understood, Antonio pulled out his cock, rubbing it on Lovino's ass. Lovino swolloed up Alvarez's cock, and Antonio thrust into him at once. All three shared a long groan. Antonio pulled back and thrust back in. Lovino sucked at Alvarez's cock hungerly, as Alvarez held him by his hair pulling on his curl. Antonio picked up the pace pounding his cock into Lovino's poor ass. Antonio and Alvarez, so lost in lust connect their lips, kissing madly over Lovino, who glanced up, cumming at the sight of the brother making out. Antonio groaned cumming inside his ass, and Alvarez was not far behind.

They pulled out of Lovino, who let out a soft whimper. Antonio picked him up, holding him. They fell back onto the bed, Lovino already asleep.

"He's so cute~" Antonio cooed. "You know Al, you can sleep here too if you want." Antonio said.

"Thanks, but I'm still really horny." HE said.

"Me too..." THe brotheres eyed each other for a moment.

"We will never speak of what happens next again." He said, pulling his pants off.

"Agreed." Antonio said tucking Lovino in.

**So we can infer what happens next, but if you ask them, they'll tell ou they fell asleep. Don't believe them for a second. Anyawy sorry for the bad spelling I didn't use a spell checker on this. Google DOCS was being dumb. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	4. Curl Play

**Urgh. I'm a fail. A big one. I'm sorry. But I will say that this will be updating quite irregularly. Well before I start I have a few things to say. 1. WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE NEW ADVENTURE TIME ON MONDAY? 2. I have a new fic I'm working on and it needs some lovins. It's a Hunger Games Hetalia fic. Check my profile and try reading it. It's a story of the 62nd Hunger Games and how 18 year old Antonio from District 7 must face the Hunger Games to get back to his fiance Lovino. 3. I got 66 reviews in 3 chapters. I'll more than likely reach the 100 mark in the new 2 chapters. The 100th reviewer will get a prize. That's all. Now enjoy my shit and I hope that this is Just What You're Looking For!** **Curl Play**

Lovino pouted as he sat on the bed in his and Antonio's bedroom. That bastard had taken a liking to pulling on his curl. Ok so maybe that wasn't always a bad thing. Like during sex, there pulling his curl was great. But if Lovino is cooking and Antonio just randomly decides to take a tug on his curl, that is not ok. It was annoying and teasing!

But now it was Lovino's turn to tease! He smirked getting up and walking to the closet picking out the perfect outfit. This tends to be his fall back outfit, a slutty version of his old maid's outfit he wore as a kid. He pulled up the white stockings and and slipped on the black pumps. He giggled to himself and sat on the bed.

"Boooooosss!~~~" He called in his high voice. He smirked as he heard something glass break and loud thumps up the steps. He leaned back and opened his legs exposing himself (he didn't wear the underwear) to Antonio when the door burst open. Antonio surveyed him before smirking.

"What a cute little henchman~" He said coming closer. "You legs nice and open just waiting for boss to come give you tight little ass a nice fucking~"

"Sii~ I want my boss's big cock~" He said forming his plan in his mind.

That is until fingers curled around his curl. He gasped loudly pulling away which only worsened the situation. He blushed heavily as Antonio smirked at him, pulling his curl slowly. Lovino gave a throaty moan as Antonio slowly pulled his fingers down his curl smirking as Lovino threw his head back moaning loudly.

"That's a good boy~" Antonio whispered in his ear as he abused the boy's curl rather mercilessly. He gave the curl another sharp tug, earning a squeak from the smaller man as he moved his hips towards the taller man's clothed erection. "Ah ah ah, no cock until you cum.I wanna use your own cum to prep you~" Antonio sad with another sharp pull on Lovino's curl sending poor Lovino over the edge.

"Ahh~ Antonio!" He cried cum pouring from the tip of his cock. He panted looking up at Antonio who dipped his fingers into Lovino's cum and got his fingers covered in it before slipping them into his waiting entrance. Antonio quick work of preparing Lovino, in which he also got Lovino hard again. THen he pulled out his own aching cock and pushed it inside him while he grabbed a hold on Lovino's curl again.

He tugged on Lovino's curl in time as he fucked his ass smirking as Lovino cried out on every other thrust as Antonio hit his prostate. Lovino whimpered as he felt a clenching feeling in his gut and then he came with a loud yell. Antonio grunted as Lovino's amazing insides clenched perfectly on his cock.

He came with a low groan as his slammed his hips into Lovino's wet heat, cum pouring into Lovino's ass. Lovino gave a soft moan as he felt the wetness fill him up. When Antonio pulled out cum poured out of Lovino's ass.

"Ohh~ that was nice!" Antonio said happily falling onto the bed next to Lovino. "Thanks~"

"Bastard! That was not how it was supposed to go!" Lovino snapped "I was supposed to tease you and have you beg to be inside me! So fuck you!" Lovino said rolling on his side away from Antonio. Antonio frowned

"Ah Lov-"

"Don't you Lovi me! If you want to make it up to me go make me a fuckin sammich." Lovino snapped.

"Wha-"

"GO MAKE ME A FUCKIN SAMMICH."

"Yes dear!" Antonio said running out of bed and down the kitchen.

"Damn straight." Lovino mumbled.

**I liked the ending and beginning. But the middle was so so. Definitely not my best but I sure of hell have written worse. In Potter terms I give in an A for acceptable. Well drop a review or a request. I may not ever do it but they sure as hell give me ideas. I think I got a few requests for curl play. SO HERE YOU GO. So now that you have read this I have a little check list of favors. Review this. Go to my profile and read 'Chocolate For Luck' and leave a review for that. K? K. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	5. NoteTumblr

**Hey guys... I'm really sorry. I've been trying to update this. I really have. AND I WILL GET A SMUT UP DAMMIT, SOONER OR LATER. Any way guys I have a new tumblr thats a news letter type thing for this account. I made it to interact directly with you guys and to post ideas and get feed back which will really help me write. So would you guys be a dear and follow me? Espeacilly if you want updates on when I'll be posting things. And my lame excuses for why I'm not (And a few fic recomendations) **

**And fuck you fanfiction **

** its roxi2star fan news **

**I tried to put in a link but noooo. Just put it in the search. **


End file.
